Reencuentro
by detxu
Summary: La relacion de Ben y Gwen se rompe, Ben desaparece y tras tres años de aucencia retorna, como acavara todo.  Lo se PESIMO summary megor lean el fic, XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, esta es la primera historia que escribo, y que decido publicar.

bueno, espero que les divierta

Ha, Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto lo hago por diversion

Un nuevo año escolar comenzaba para Gwen Tennyson ya de 17 años. por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, recuerdos que la atormentaban - Ben...-suspiraba sin darse cuenta, muchas veces había mencionado su nombre inconscientemente y con profundo pesar recordaba todo lo que lo hizo sufrir, hasta que el desapareció hace tres años atrás sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Gwen estás ahí? - se escuchaba una voz desde el exterior de su casa, era Jullie su mejor amiga y la única que conocía toda la verdad,- estas hay Gwen?... vamos date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde en nuestro primer día- insistía Jullie, -ya voy replicaba la joven desde el interior- que salía corriendo apresurada.

-Aun no sabes nada de el?-preguntaba Jullie, pero Gwen solo miraba al suelo y acariciaba la chaqueta verde que llevaba puesta. Esta chaqueta y un holograma de el despidiéndose era lo único que le había quedado de su primo. El resto del trayecto transcurría en un silencio incomodo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio Jullie diviso un auto verde que conocía muy bien, era el auto de su novio que había vuelto a la ciudad. -Kevin- gritaba feliz Jullie mientras se le colgaba del cuello y lo besaba -cuando volviste? - le pregunto esta -en la mañana, te extrañe mucho, sabes?- decía Kevin. Pero la reunión era interrumpida por un robot gigante que los atacaba, mandando a volar a Gwen. Los demás estudiantes corrían al interior de la escuela para refugiarse.

Hace dos años la presencia de más vida en el universo, y la existencia de los plomeros se había revelado a todo el mundo. Por lo que Gwen se había vuelto muy famosa en todo el mundo tanto con los chicos buenos como con los malos, esta era una de las razones por lo que nadie se le acercaba, a pesar de ser la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela, siempre había alguien, humano o alíen que quería acabar con ella. Ya que desde que eso ocurrió Gwen tomo el lugar que ocupaba Ben como protectora de la tierra. Muchas veces Gwen se vio sobrepasada, tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas, sin la ayuda de sus amigos Kevin y Jullie seguramente abría renunciado hace mucho. -como lo hacías ben para soportar todo esto solo- pensaba ella en muchas oportunidades.

Gwen se recupero de inmediato del golpe recibido y se disponía a contra atacar. Cuando un aura negra muy parecida a sus poderes rodeo el robot y lo destruyo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos en especial Gwen, que de entre la llamas vio aparecer una figura que parecía Humano, no se distinguía muy bien ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha y una extraña bufanda, lo único que se veían eran unos ojos de un color verde, estos ojos eran muy fríos y llenos de dolor, cuando Gwen los vio se quedo inmóvil no daba crédito a lo que veía, después de tres años por fin se encontraba delante de la persona a la que había estado buscando con tanta desesperación. ella seguía tumbada en el suelo sin poder moverse de la impresión cuando esa figura empezó a caminar hacia ella, su voz no salía, quería llorar pero no podía, aquella persona solo paso junto a ella sin siquiera voltearse a verla. No estaba completamente segura de que se tratara de él pero un extraño aparato en su muñeca izquierda lo comprobó, era el Omnitrix, diferente a como ella lo conocía pero sin duda era el omnitrix eso confirmaba sus sospeches -es… él… volvió...- pensaba mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Hace 5 años atrás

Ben y Gwen volvían de pasar otro verano con el abuelo, sin saber que ese sería el último verano que pasarían juntos. Al comenzar el año escolar Gwen poco a poco se iba distanciando de su primo, ya que estaba aburrida de que la molestaran, quería ser popular, y para poder lograrlo tenía que alegarse de su primo que era todo lo contrario.

Ben no entendía por qué su prima lo evitaba, -qué es lo que ocurre Gwen, hace cuatro meses que no hablamos y ya no me acompañas a las misiones? - Preguntaba el joven Tennyson, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. Gwen solo pasaba de él, pero Ben la seguía por el pasillo y le preguntaba si lo evitaba por le daba vergüenza que sus nuevos amigos la vieran con él. - ya deja de seguirme fenómeno. Y si, me da vergüenza de que me vean con un tipo tan fracasado como tú, así que apártate de mi camino idiota… mis amigos me esperan- le gritaba Gwen ocasionando que todos los que escuchaban la discusión se rieran de Ben. Y así fue pasando el tiempo, las burlas de sus compañeros aumentaron cada vez más, incluso Gwen se burlaba de él. Pero aun así Ben no se alejo de Gwen, siempre observándola, cuidándola en secreto, no importa que tan mal lo tratara el siempre buscaba la forma de ayudarla sin que ella se percatara, simplemente no podía odiarla.

En el presente

-Ben eres tú?- pregunto tímida Gwen que se encontraba a las espaldas de él, - perdóname Ben… he sido una tonta no supe apreciarte, cuando te fuiste yo… medí cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, se que te lastime y lo siento- decía Gwen llorando desconsoladamente. Kevin y Jullie se acercaban a ver a su amiga, -viejo eres tú?- preguntaba Kevin. En esos instantes nadie se percato de que el robot se estaba regenerando e incorporándose nuevamente. Volviendo a atacar a Gwen que estaba desprevenida e indefensa. -Gwen- grito Jullie intentando prevenir a su amiga, pero ya era tarde, no podría esquivarlo.

Todos los que observaban la pelea no creían lo que veían, el extraño sujeto se avía interpuesto entre el robot y Gwen resultando gravemente herido, pero sus heridas no impidieron que se volviera a levantar y destruyera de una vez ese extraño robot. -ese no es ese fenómeno de Ben Tennyson?- decían algunos de los presentes al poder verle la cara, ya que la capucha que llevaba había sido destruida en la batalla.

Ben caía exhausto y mal herido tras la batalla con el robot, los que observaron la lucha se acercaban para ver más de cerca, mientras que Kevin y Jullie iban a ver como se encontraba Ben y Gwen.

Ben se hallaba tendido en el piso y Gwen arrodillada a su lado - resiste por favor ben… no puedo perderte otra vez, no lo soportaría - decía Gwen llorando y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ben. La escena era desoladora, Gwen llorando desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de Ben pidiéndole que no la dejara, Jullie buscaba refugio en los hombros de su novio y las personas que se avían acercado a ver, se contagiaba con la pena de su heroína, - hola … Gwen -decía tímido Ben - lamento haberme ido- continuaba diciendo . Pero era silenciado por Gwen.

- rápido tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital está muy débil- decía Kevin mientras tomaba a Ben y lo metía en su auto, enfilando el rumbo al hospital más cercano.

-viste lo que ocurrió ese perdedor de Ben volvió - decía uno de los presentes - y no solo eso, sino que derroto esa cosa que ataco a Gwen y tiene los mismos poderes que ella- decía otro de los mirones.

Ya en el hospital Gwen se encontraba muy nerviosa, la última vez que lo vio fue en una cama de hospital - la última vez que lo vi también estaba internado, esa vez también fue por mi culpa - le decía Gwen a su amiga que intentaba tranquilizarla. Gwen se refería a lo ocurrido en su cumpleaños 14.

La relación con Ben se avía roto y parecía no tener salvación, pero el joven héroe no perdía las esperanzas de algún día volver a ver a su prima como realmente era y no a la chica superficial y tonta en la que se había transformado, por querer agradarle a sus falsos amigos, en una noche de tormenta Ben recibió un mensaje de suprima pidiéndole que la fuera a buscar a casa de un tipo, ben no lo dudo y tomando su chaqueta salió, pero nunca llego a su destino, ya que se vio envuelto en un accidente provocado por un grupo de jóvenes, estos causaban que un bus se saliera del camino y arrollara a Ben dejándolo al borde de la muerte.

En el hospital las enfermeras se preguntaban porque a ese chico nadie lo había visitado en una semana, estaban en eso cuando ven aparecer a una hermosa chica de pelo rojo y hermosos ojos verdes muy parecido al chico en cuestión, cuando esa chica firmo el libro de ingreso las enfermeras notaron que tenía el mismo apellido que aquel chico, así que le preguntaron si lo conocía a lo que Gwen respondió que lamentablemente si conocía a ese perdedor, pero no quería saber nada de el, y continuo su camino.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Gwen no podía dejar de pensar el porqué las enfermeras le habían preguntado por su primo, - sabes porque no ha venido el perdedor de Ben?- decía alguien en el pasillo, llamando la atención de la peli naranja, -escuche que a ese perdedor hace una semana a tras lo choco un bus, y ahora se está muriendo- decía otro en un tono burlesco. Estas palabras hicieron eco en Gwen que no podía creerlo - Ben… muriéndose entonces - pensaba mientras hilaba las ideas que tenía en la cabeza, tenía que ir a comprobar si era cierto. A la salida del colegio Gwen se encontró con sus "amigos" - a dónde vas ? Preguntaba uno -al hospital- respondía esta - vas a ver al baboso de tu primo?- preguntaba una -si respondía Gwen -te acompañamos, hace una semana que no molestamos a ese gusano- decía otro -siiiiii - respondían los demás, incluso Gwen.

Al llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Ben, Gwen no podía creer lo que veía su primo estaba en coma, lleno de tubos y con heridas muy serias, su estado era grave, mientras lo miraba recordaba ese maravilloso verano que pasaron juntos, en especial algo que le dijo Ben: "no te preocupes Gwen yo siempre te protegeré no importa que, es una promesa". Su cara siempre con una sonrisa, era algo que no podía sacarse de la mente, pero los retos de una enfermera la volvía a la realidad, sus acompañantes estaban jugando con los aparatos que estaban conectados a Ben, ocasionando que entrara en paro. Mientras eran desalojados Gwen miro su reflejo en un cristal y vio en lo que se avía convertido y lo que avía perdido por obtener la aprobación de unos cuantos. -soy una tonta- decía entre lagrimas y regresaba a la habitación de Ben pero al llegar ay lo único que encontró fue a un grupo de médicos muy sorprendidos y asustados, -que paso?…. Y …Ben?, Donde esta Ben?-preguntaba desesperada pero no encontró respuesta alguna … - solo desapareció- digo una de las enfermeras, Gwen no salía de su asombro, cuando por la ventana veía a Verdona que movía su cabeza decepcionada de Gwen.

Cuando todos se calmaron acordaron no decir nada a nadie, en gran parte porque nadie les creería lo sucedido. -ahí yo te conozco tu eres la chica de ayer, no quisiste saber nada de el, y hoy … bueno hoy es tarde- decía una enfermera, pero Gwen no le contestaba, -quien era él?- preguntaba uno de los doctores que se encontraba en la habitación - el … era la persona más importante para mí, pero no lo supe hasta ahora- respondía Gwen con la voz entre-cortada -sus pertenencias … puedo quedármelas?- pregunto tímida Gwen, obteniendo una respuesta positiva de parte de un doctor, entregándole su chaqueta, y su celular, -eso es todo?- preguntaba Gwen, -si, el extraño reloj no lo pudimos quitar, de hecho hoy venían del gobierno a revisarlo, ya que era muy extraño y complejo- decía un doctor, -tu sabes de donde lo obtuvo?- pregunto el otro, -si- respondió Gwen pero eso es un secreto entre él y yo decía, decir estas palabras la hizo recordar lo mucho que compartía con Ben y lo mucho que se conocían el uno al otro, en cambio de sus "amigos" no savia nada y ella no savia nada de ellos, siempre fue todo muy superficial, un gran arrepentimiento embargo el alma de Gwen al darse cuenta de que había desperdiciado tres años de su vida, pero debía mirar al futuro, volver a ser ella misma, defender la tierra de las grandes amenazas, y lo más importante encontrar y recuperar la relación con Ben.

En la actualidad

Ben tendido en la cama de hospital, Hera cuidado por Gwen, que seguía confundida por todo lo que había sucedido, su primo avía vuelto, de quien sabe donde, con unos poderes muy parecidos a las de ella, pero lo que más la confundía Hera que pese a la herida, aparentemente grave, que había recibido, no parecía afectarle, solo parecía cansado. Gwen por curiosidad levanto la polera que llevaba. Lo que vio después la desconcertó aun mas.

se aceptan criticas, comentarios, chistes, incoherencias, etc, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, otra vez, hacía rato que no actualizaba la historia, se preguntaran el porqué, bueno si no lo hicieron, se los cuento igual, tuve serios problemas de tiempo y de dinero y cuando ya me había ordenado tuve un "pequeño" accidente en moto, y hace poco que salí del hospital XD.

Basta de mi, y vamos a la historia, pero primero quisiera agradecerle a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leerla, y principalmente a aquellas que me dejaron un Reviews, o me agregaron a su lista de autores favoritos y en especial a seipegasus, gracias por tus correos y tu interés en mi humilde historia, (perdón por las faltas de ortografía, XD).

Ha se me olvidaba, Ben 10 no me pertenece.

En este capítulo la historia toma un giro "raro", espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla… ya no los aburro más XD

No creas que todos estos años no han dejado su huella en Ben- decía una voz que ella conocía, - a que te refieres?, abuela- le respondía la joven a Verdona que se acababa de materializar frente a ella. – que es lo que Ben ha estado haciendo estos tres años para acabar de esta manera? – agregaba la peli naranja mientras señalaba el abdomen de Ben, que estaba repleto de cicatrices.

- no me refería a estos últimos tres años, me refería a los años en que mi nieto estuvo en la Tierra. O pensaste que siempre salía ileso de esas batallas, mi querida Gwen, no tienes ni idea de lo que tuvo que soportar cuando estaba en este planeta, se enfrento a los seres más temidos de las 5 galaxias conocidas, eso mi querida Gwen deja muchas cicatrices y más cuando lo enfrentas solo.- decía Verdona, a una Gwen que no entendía como su primo pudo soportar semejantes heridas, y aun así asistir a la escuela, y soportar el maltrato diario de parte de ella y de sus "amigos",

-yo no lo savia, si lo hubiese sabido hubiera…- decía Gwen con una voz apagada y llena de vergüenza, pero La voz de una chica la interrumpía.

- aun si lo hubieras sabido no abrías hecho nada, porque siempre te ha importado más tu reputación y quedar bien con tus "amigos", y ayudarlo habría significado perder tu estatus, así que no me vengas con esas mentiras- le recriminaba la extraña voz,

Gwen miro a su alrededor buscando el origen de aquella voz, pero no encontró nada, -yo..- alcanzaba a responder la pelirroja, antes de volver a ser interrumpida por la extraña voz, - porque peleas Gwen Tennyson?, peleas porque es correcto? , por poder? , O por la fama que te da ser la salvadora del mundo?- le preguntaba la extraña voz, a la vez que se materializaba frente a Gwen.

Frente a ella se materializaba una silueta femenina de curvas casi tan pronunciadas como las de ella, esta figura estaba cubierta por una energía negra y no se distinguía ningún otro rasgo más que sus ojos, de un rojo tan intenso y lúgubre, que parecían pintados con sangre, pero lo que más sorprendió a Gwen fue el origen de la figura, Hera la bufanda que Ben llevaba,

-quien eres? , Que eres?- preguntaba una confundida Gwen, pero esta era ignorada por completo por la extraña figura.

– No as respondido a mi pregunta- le decía de forma amenazante la extraña silueta a Gwen,

- yo peleo por las mismas razones que Ben- respondía algo tímida, y es que la forma en que esos ojos la miraban intimidarían a cualquiera.

-no tienes idea de los motivos que Ben tiene para luchar, no sabes nada de él, así que no lo metas en esto- decía furiosa la extraña silueta, acercándose a Gwen con muy malas intenciones, Gwen que se había paralizado por esos ojos, no hiso más que mirar el piso y esperar lo peor, pero una voz la salvo, esa voz hiso que su corazón se acelerara, - Yami ya vasta- decía serio Ben, mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, Ben se paró de la camilla, - vamos Yami, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando lo hacemos esperar demasiado, y no estoy de ánimos para soportarlo- decía Ben, ignorando a Gwen y caminando a la salida para marcharse, se encontraba ya en la puerta cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de su dedo meñique, al voltear a ver, vio a su prima que lo sostenía de forma tímida, pero muy firme, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le pidió que se quedara un tiempo más, que le diera una última oportunidad.

-rayos- pensó Ben, como negarse a esos ojos vidriosos, a esos ojos que expresaban tantos sentimientos a la vez, a aquellos ojos por los que tanto sufrió en el pasado, como negarse a la princesa de sus sueños, el savia que era imposible, aun después de haber hecho "eso", la seguía amando por sobre todas las cosas. Una sonrisa de resignación salió de su rostro mientras se volvía a sentar en la camilla, entre Yami y Gwen.

-qué fue lo que te ocurrió en estos tres años Ben?, pares otra persona- decía Gwen intentando romper el hielo.

-cambie, o madure si así lo prefieres. Las personas cambian ya sea de una forma u otra siempre cambian, y tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo- respondía Ben con algo de sarcasmo al final. Al ver que las cosas se empezaban a poner muy tensas, Verdona que se había mantenido al margen, decidió intervenir. Pero era interrumpida por Gwen, que quería conocer más sobre la extraña chica que acompañaba a Ben. –quien es ella, Ben?, preguntaba algo tímida la pelirroja.

-ella es Yami, una Súcubo- respondía Ben.

-una Súcubo?, es la primera vez que oigo hablar de esa reza alienígena- decía Gwen, -pero como se conocieron y porque ella salió de tu bufanda? - agregaba la joven pelirroja, que poco a poco empezaba a sentirse más cómoda. – es muy difícil ver a una Súcubo fuera del Velo, de hecho Yami es la única que ha cruzado, aunque muchas especies cruzan hacia el Velo, con distintos motivos, las Súcubos siempre se han mantenido en la seguridad que les ofrecen los sistemas de Terminus.- respondía Ben, a una Gwen que escuchaba atenta.

-porqué nunca han cruzado? Preguntaba intrigada Gwen, y Ben le respondía que las Súcubos poseían unas cualidades únicas, para empezar su pueblo estaba compuesto enteramente por el sexo femenino, esto intrigaba a un mas a la pelirroja, ya que no podrían tener hijos si solo hubiese un genero, verdad?.

Este comentario provocaba una sonrisa en Ben, ya que este era un tema delicado para Yami.

– pero que cerrada es tu visión del universo pequeña, nosotras no engendramos a nuestras hijas de la forma "tradicional", nosotras nos unimos mas allá de la carne… unimos nuestras raíces, nuestras almas, es difícil de explicar y hacerlo comprensible para un humano pero ya tienes una idea, verdad?- le explicaba Yami a Gwen, que ante la pregunta de esta solo asentía con la cabeza, - y además la especie del otro progenitor nos da igual, una Súcubo siempre dará a luz a otra Súcubo, y el contacto físico puede estar presente o no- agregaba la Súcubo.

-pero esa no es la principal razón por la que no cruzan el velo- agregaba Verdona, -y cuál es?- preguntaba Gwen.

A las súcubos se les considera una raza parasito, ya que sobreviven de la energía de otras rasas.- le explicaba Verdona a su nieta.

Esta explicación hacía pensar a Gwen de que Yami se estaba aprovechando de Ben, como una sanguijuela.

-eso es falso!- exclamaba furiosa Yami.

-es cierto de que pueden unirse a otro ser vivo, pero siempre con la aprobación de ambos y bajos ciertos requisitos- le explicaba Ben a la pelirroja que lo escuchaba atenta y le preguntaba por esos requisitos, a lo que Ben le respondía que a esa unión se les llamaba "pacto" o "unión"

- para realizar un pacto la súcubo tiene que encontrarse al borde de la muerte, y el otro involucrado tiene que ofrecerle algo "suyo", y por suyo me refiero a una parte de él, este "algo" sirve como vinculo entre la súcubo y la otra persona, es algo así como una ofrenda - le explicaba Ben.

-y qué hace la súcubo con la ofrenda?- preguntaba Gwen, a lo que Yami le contestaba que se la devoraban, -nos la comemos- decía la súcubo relamiéndose los labios. Asustando a Gwen ya que estaba segura de que Ben había realizado el dichoso pacto ese, pero que pudo haberle dado?, a simple vista parecía entero.

-Ben… tu realizaste un pacto con Yami, verdad?- preguntaba tímida Gwen

-si- le respondía este.

-fue hace un año y medio atrás, cuando comenzaba como mercenario, me dirigí a un pequeño planeta, en el corazón de Argos Rhö, que se encontraba en una guerra civil- comenzaba su relato Ben, ente la mirada atenta de Gwen.

-al llegar a la base de operaciones, un edificio en ruinas, y con muy pocos combatientes, una figura me llamo la atención, Hera una hermosa chica de alas majestuosas, cubierta con la sangre de sus enemigos caídos, esta chica me hiso recordar muchas que yo creí haber dejado atrás. Medio año de luchas interminables paso y la relación de amistad que había forjado con esa chica me hiso sentir importante, por fin tenia alguien a quien llamar amigo.

Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, yo no sería la acepción, fue después de una misión en territorio enemigo, que todo empezó a caerse a pedazos, en esa misión descubrí algo que dejo mis ánimos por el suelo, sentía que todo por loquee había pasado, esos 5 años, fue completamente inútil, pero alavés, sentí que todavía tenía una oportunidad de recuperar lo que había dejado marchar,

Al volver al cuartel, fui directo a contarle lo que había descubierto a mi amiga, cuando algo nos sacudió violentamente y me hiso perder el conocimiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero cuando desperté, vi a mi amiga unos metros más adelante estaba muy mal herida y apenas se mantenía consiente, sus majestuosas alas habían sido arrancadas, por la explosión. Intente pararme para ayudarla, pero no pude, mis piernas ya no estaban, así que me arrastre hacia ella, debía hacer algo, debía salvar a mi amiga y yo debía intentar recuperar lo que había dejado atrás.

Ella ya me había contado sobre las cualidades de su gente de sus pros y sus contras, así que tome la única alternativa que nos quedaba, la senté y la apoye en un escombro, me le acerque a su oído y le susurre lo que iba a hacer, ella solo me miro temerosa, y con una sonrisa asintió.

Me acomode a su lado, tome una de mis espadas de mi espalda, respire hondo, y la hundí en mi pecho, comencé a cortar con cuidado, metí mis manos por el corte que me había hecho y me arranque el corazón y rápidamente lo deposite en su boca- concluía su relato Ben, ante la mirada impávida de su prima, que no podía creer lo que Ben había hecho.

Gwen se disponía a preguntar algo cuando el sonido de un objeto metálico revotando contra el piso la puso alerta, segundos después una gran explosión sacudía el hospital.

Tras la explosión la figura de un hombre anciano y obeso, acompañado por un equipo de 7 personas se dibujaba al final del pasillo de aquel hospital

Hasta aquí con el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviws XD, intentare subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.

A en este fic ay muchas referencias a un juego que me fascina mucho, ojala y se den cuenta cual es.


End file.
